youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flounderhontas
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Pocahontas" Cast * Pocahontas - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * John Smith - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Governor Ratcliffe - Master Tubby Bear (Noddy) * Meeko - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Flit - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Percy - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Chief Powhatan - Pingu (Pingu) * Grandmother Willow - Emily (Thomas & Friends) * Nakoma - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Kocoum - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Kekata - Robby (Pingu) * Thomas - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Wiggins - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Ben and Lon - Pingg and Pingo (Pingu) * Indians - Various Animals (The Lion King) * Settlers - Bandar-log, The Hyenas, Rhino Guards and Wolf Archers (The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Robin Hood) Scenes * Flounderhontas part 1 - "The Virginia Company" * Flounderhontas part 2 - The Storm * Flounderhontas part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Flounderhontas part 4 - Flounder's Appearance/Pingu Talks About Bambi * Flounderhontas part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" * Flounderhontas part 6 - Flounder Went to see Emily/"Listen With Your Heart" * Flounderhontas part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Sebastian Meets Simba and Miss Bianca * Flounderhontas part 8 - The Animals Know About The Visitors/Tubby Bear Called The New Land Jamestown * Flounderhontas part 9 - Mine, Mine, Mine * Flounderhontas part 10 - Sebastian Meets Flounder * Flounderhontas part 11 - The Animals Attack * Flounderhontas part 12 - Unusual Words * Flounderhontas part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" * Flounderhontas part 14 - Back at Camp * Flounderhontas part 15 - Sebastian Sees Flounder Again * Flounderhontas part 16 - Sebastian Meets Emily * Flounderhontas part 17 - The Wildebeests are Here/Sebastian Argued with Master Tubby Bear * Flounderhontas part 18 - Flounder Runs Into the Woods/Mowgli Followed Sebastian * Flounderhontas part 19 - Ariel Goes for Help/Simba & Dumbo Fight/Emily Shows Everyone the Ripple * Flounderhontas part 20 - Flounder and Sebastian Kiss/Bambi Tries to Kill Sebastian * Flounderhontas part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" * Flounderhontas part 22 - "Savages"/Flounder Remembers his Dream * Flounderhontas part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Pingu Listens with his Heart/Tubby Shoots Sebastian * Flounderhontas part 24 - "I'll Always Be With You" Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # The Jungle Book Trailer # Aladdin Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # The Princess and the Frog Trailer # Monsters, Inc. Trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive Logo # Disney's Animated Storybook Pocahontas Promo # Euro Disney Resort Paris 1993 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Pocahontas CD Soundtrack Advert # Available Now from Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey Trailer # A Muppet Moment "..Who's Going to Take Care of the Babies?!" Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie-Spoof